K9 Companions
by marishka91
Summary: 2 to 3 years after g-revolutions the blade breakers still live together, and after an arguement with an unexpected ending the blade breakers decide to add a few additions to the family. Might end up a KaiXHil but unsure yet. MY first fic so please R&R.
1. The arguement

_****_

Okay guys this is my first fic so I hope that you enjoy it. The ratings may change as the story goes on. As I said in the summary this may end up as a KaiXHil but I am still really unsure but if you really want it to turn out that way then r&r and tell me.

_**Warnings: some mild swearing but nothing too over the top.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own beyblade  
**_

* * *

K9 Companions

Kai walked into the livingroom of the dojo and rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him. Tyson sprawled out on the floor with his face buried into a cushion from the couch, not paying attention to the tv that was on in front of him.

"Tyson, what are you doing?" Ray asked appearing behind Kai from the kitchen, drying a dish that he had just washed from this mornings breakfast.

"I'm so bored. There is nothing to do around here." Tyson complained in a highly fed up tone still lying on the floor but had now brought his face up from the cushion.

"Yeah, it has been getting kind of dull around here lately." Max pitched in staring blankfaced at the television, watching the same cartoon for the third time now.

"That's probably because there have been no tournaments lately and there has been no word of any having been set, so there is no need to be training everyday" replied Kenny, not looking up from his laptop, rapidly typing away.

"We could go to the park" Ray suggested half heartedly.

"But we did that yesterday" Tyson moaned.

"And the day before that" Max added.

"And two days before that" Kenny pitched in, still not diverting his attention from his laptop.

"Then what do you suggest?" Ray asked, sighing slightly fed up.

Just at that moment Hilary walked through the door, her full attention focused on what looked like a newspaper. She walked through the livingroom, straight past the boys, past Kai and Ray and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the cupboard, without so much as a word to any of them. The boys looked at eachother, furrowed their eyebrows and exchanged puzzled looks between eachother, then turned their attention back to Hilary.

"Hello to you too!" Tyson shouted sarcastically to the girl who was making herself a cup of coffee, pouring water and milk into the mug, slowly stirring the contents, while not once looking up from the newspaper. She then put the teaspoon into the sink and carried the newspaper and freshly brewed mug of coffee into the living room, all the while still not diverting her attention away from the paper and made herself comfy on the sofa at the other end of the room.

"Hilary, watcha looking at?" Ray asked her. She didn't respond, just kept her attention fully on the paper.

"Hils?"

"Hilary?" Ray was starting to get annoyed at the fact that she wouldn't answer him.

"Here hold this." Handing the now dry dish to Kai, Ray walked over to Hilary. Once infront of her he put the towel over his shoulder and crouched down.

"Hilary!" Ray raised his voice slightly and clicked his fingers infront of her face to attract her attention startling her slightly.

"Ray you startled me," the brunette answered, "What is it?"

"I shouted on you four times before you answered me, is there something wrong?" Ray asked sounding alittle concerned.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Hilary replied. Ray didn't look very convinced giving her the "yeah right" look.

"It's just that sometimes if I am enjoying what I am reading or I'm very interested I what I am reading I tend to blank everything else out and focus on what I am reading and it can be kinda hard to get my attention."

"So we noticed" Kai picked teasingly.

"Oh shush you" the playful tone evident in her voice, he just sniggered in response but kept her gaze.

"You guys, I'm still bored!" Tyson wined, interupting their conversation and breaking their eye contact, much to their dislike.

"Well then what do you suggest then genious because so far you have contributed nothing to resolve this problem and it _was yours _to start off with!" Kai snapped, his voice raised slightly. His sudden change in mood catching everyone off guard, but Tyson oblivious to Kai's raise in temper pressed on, raising his voice alittle as well.

"Well I don't see you making any contribution either".

"It's not my problem is it!" Kai retorted now raising his voice slightly again, getting alittle frustrated, his hand tightening around the dish that Ray had handed him.The others watched the arguement unfold from a safe distance.

"Are you trying to tell me that your not bored being stuck in here all day with nothing to do!"

"I'm not saying that but I'm not the one groping and making a fuss about it, all the while making it more difficult for everyone else to bare because they have to sit and listen to your groveling voice all day!"

" But what the hell am I supposed to do huh? There is absolutely nothing to do around here and I need some thing to keep me occupied!"

"Then get a dog or something, just shut up!" Kai shouted, now at the end of his tether rubbing his temple with his index and middle finger, now looking very frustrated with the migrane that had now started to form. Tyson paused for a moment intaking what Kai had just said. The others were surprised at Kai's suggestion as it was totally out of character. Tyson pondered over it for a second or two, his demeanor then seemed to brighten, a grin then formed across his face. Everyone else turned their attention towards the younger boy and watched his expression change, wondering what his 'witty' comeback would be and just hoped that it wouldn't piss Kai off any more.

"You know Kai, that's not a bad idea"

"What?" A tone of disbelief in his voice, looking slightly surprised as it wasn't meant to be a serious suggestion, just a quick comment that would hopefully distract Tyson long enough to stop the arguement.

"Yeah! I mean I always wanted a pet." The boy seemed to be getting more excited by the minute, his grin spreading even further across his face.

"That sounds cool! I'm in!" Bouncing up from his place on the couch, Max joined in on the conversation.

"Sounds good." Ray added calmly, leaving his place beside Hilary, he walked over to Kai and took back the dish that he had previously asked him to hold and walked into the kitchen to put it away.

"But wait a miniute!" Kenny panicked "What about the the cost and time that needs to be put into having a dog. You need to buy everything a dog needs like food, dog bowls, a bed, a collar, a lead, toys and much more, plus there is the added cost of vets bills, which by the way can be huge, like hundreds of pounds huge, you need insurance and you need to train the dog and walk it in all kinds of weather..."

"Kenny stop!" Tyson interupted, using his hands to gesture to Kenny to calm down, "We can all pitch in to look after the dog, it's not like there will only one of us to look after it, we can all take turns to walk the dog and feed it and look after it..."

"And we can all contribute money as well," the blonde added in reassurance. "There are six of us, it's not going to be that hard."

"Then it's settled" Punching his hand into the air to show his excitement and enthusiasm, Tyson seemed pleased with the decision that was made.

"Hold it " Ray intervened, emerging from the kitchen with a seriousness of demeanor. "We still need to hear our team captain's verdict"

"But it was Kai's idea in the first place"

"Yeah come on Kai" Hilary pleaded "I was never allowed a pet when lived with my parents and I've always wanted one. Pleeeeaaase Kai." she stared at him longingly as she desperately wanted him to consent. All eyes were now on Kai, all begging him to allow the team to get a dog. Kai stood there wondering if this was such a good idea, giving the team such a responsibility, but they all seemed to really want this, heck even he himself liked the idea of having a dog, otherwise he wouldn't have suggested it, even if it wasn't meant to be a serious suggestion. A sigh escaped his lips as he gave in to everyone's pleading.

"Fine then" was all he muttered before he got interupted.

"Yes. This is gonna be sweet!" Tyson turned to face Max to share his enjoyment with his best friend.

"Yeah this is gonna be so totally cool!" Agreeing, he grabbed Tyson's hands and they danced in around in a circle causing Kenny, Ray and Hilary to laugh at the pair. The two other boys soon joined in the excitement although not as promenantly as the others and Hilary watched from the couch. She was excited too but judging by the look on Kai's face there was more to come.

"BUT" The previously mentioned boy said loud enough to get their undivided attention. They all stopped celebrating and turned their attention to their captain. "Only if everyone agrees to pitch in because it will be everyone's responsibility" Kai stated, bringing authority into his voice. A mixture of "okay"s, "Sure"s and "right"s were heard before everyone went back into celeration mode. Hilary ran up to Kai and hugged him, he hugged her back. She patted him lightly on his back and he tightened his grip on her for a few seconds before releasing her. She pulled away from him and said "Thanks Kai". He smiled in response and with that she turned and ran to join her fellow teammates in celebration. Kai watched his teammates from his place against the doorframe of the kitchen door, his smile never leaving his lips.

"I'm going to make a list of everything that we will need" Picking up his laptop, Kenny ran to his desk and switched on his laptop.

"That's a good idea Chief, that way we are less likely to forget something important that we'll need." Standing behind Kenny, Tyson leaned in looking over Kenny's shoulder so that he could see what he was putting on the list. He was soon joined by the rest of the team excluding Kai who had moved to lean on the wall behind them. They all contributed by giving their ideas to Kenny, who added them on to the list. It took them the rest of the morning to complete the list and make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything.

The rest of the day was spent buying almost everything on the list and fighting over what colour and size to get of what was needed , what the dog was going to be called and what gender the dog was going to be and so on. It was later that day decided that the colour of the items on the list would be picked to suit either gender, the size of everything except the collar and lead would be big enough to fit a medium sized dog as they weren't going to be allowed anything bigger than that and they would get the collar and lead after they got the dog because usually if you go to a shelter, you get given a temporary lead and collar for the dog anyways. That way they could get a collar and lead to suit the dog that they picked. It was also decided that day that the gender of the didn't really matter and that they could keep a few names in reserve but nothing was being decided on yet because in Kai and Ray's opinion(although more so Kai's), it was ridiculous to decide on a name for the dog when they had never set eyes on it before and didn't know what it was like what so ever.

After dinner the team started to lay out all of the dog's things so that they could decide where everything was going to be put. The dog's food and water bowls were put in the kitchen, the bowls were tan, ceramic bowls with blue on the inside with the words "food" and "water" engraved around the outside of them. The team had also set out a small cupboard in the kitchen for all of the dog's food and treats to go into. The dog's bed was put in the kitchen, it sat diagonally across one of the corners of the wall. It was a mediun sized, plush, rectangular shaped drop front bed, fawn suede on the outside with white sheepskin on the inside. All of the dogs toys were held in a clear, rectangular toy bin which was kept in one of the cupboards downstairs. The tools needed to groom the dog would be bought at a later date as the type of brushes needed would depend entirely on the dog's coat type.

They all retired to their own rooms early that night, excited as to what tomorrow would bring as they had come to the conclusion over dinner that they would go to the local shelter tomorrow to see if they could find a dog that they liked. Kai, as usual, was the last one down. He had been staring out of his window for the last ten minutes deep in thought as to what having a dog would be like. Still pondering over his thoughts, he got changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers over himself he lay on his back for a few minutes, his hands behind his head, thinking a little more. He then came to the conclusion that having a dog would be a great adventure and it would be one that he was looking forward to. Happy with his decision he eventually rolled over onto is side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter guys. Please r&r and tell me what you think of it. Like I said before if you guys want this to end up as a KaiXHil then tell me. See you all next time. XXMikaXX**


	2. The adoption

_**Heya guys, sorry for the super late update, I never ment to take so long. First I had computer problems which set me back a couple of days and I had to write the chapter out three times. Then I was away for the weekend and couldn't get on the computer last night so again I am really sorry for the super late update.**_

_**Oh and thank you to sky d, StZen, 24 Demon Ice Mirrors, allconspirer and Yuliya, you amazing people who reviewed. It really helps to know what people think so that I can improve next time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I do own the characters Kisha, Keira and Buzz.**_

_**Warnings: Some mild swearing if any. Nothing else I don't think, if there is I appologise in advance.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Ray stood in the kitchen, infront of the cooker, making this mornings breakfast. Eggs and toast with bacon. He kept a steady eye on the frying eggs as he quickly checked the grill to make sure the bacon was cooking well, the bread sitting out ready on the counter waiting to be put into the toaster. He watched as the clear egg whites started to firm up in consistancy and gradually begin to change to a whitish colour in the frying pan. The aromas of the cooking breakfast wafted through the dojo slowly gathering the remains of the team. One by one the rest of the team tiredly traipsed into the kitchen and sat around the table patiently waiting for their food to come. When the bacon and eggs were almost ready Ray quickly put the eight pieces of bread into the toaster and another four onto the grill, making a total of 12 pieces of bread, which meant that everybody would get two pieces of toast each.

"Max, come give me a hand to set the table, please?"

"Sure Ray" Max replied in his usual cheery tone and with that the young blonde hopped off of his stool and headed for the cutlery drawer. He counted out six forks and six knives and started to lay them out while Ray began to divvy out equal portions of eggs and bacon onto each plate whilst he waited on the toast.

"Could you also grab the butter, jam, marmalade and pate out of the fridge and put them in the middle of the table please?" Ray began to turn over the half cooked bread, careful as not to burn his fingers on the smouldering hot grill.

"Yeah, sure thing Ray" Quickly finishing laying out the cutlery Max ran to the fridge to retrieve what he had been asked for. At that moment Kai walked into the room.

"Morning Kai" The cheery blonde called as he made his way back to the table with the items that he had taken out of fridge.

"Hn" Was his only reply as he made his way over to the kettle to make himself his much needed morning coffee. Kai couldn't function in the morning without his coffee, otherwise he was even more grumpy than usual, which the team found out one morning when they tried to hide the coffee from him to see what would happen. And boy did they find out. He practically exploded when they wouldn't tell him where the coffee was hidden and set them double training for the day. They never tried that again. Kai finished making his coffee and slowly walked over to his place at the end of the table, taking a sip from his coffee he instantly started to feel better. Tyson diagonally across from Kai, sat with his head buried in his arms, feeling sorry for himself. He was not a morning person. Seated beside Tyson, Hilary sat across from Kai watching Ray making the finishing touches to the breakfast. To the other side of Tyson sat Kenny, who was waiting patiently for his breakfast. Max sat opposite to Kenny, he watched Tyson with curiosity, wondering when the blue haired teen would lift his face from between his arms. His attention soon diverted from Tyson to Ray who was now beginning to serve the breakfast. He went around the table starting with Kai, then to Hilary, then Tyson, Kenny and Max, finishing with himself and taking his seat between Max and Kai. This was the way that they sat every morning and every other meal time to avoid any arguements developing. As breakfast progressed the excitement amongst the team became more and more prominant.

"Oh man this is gonna be so awsome. I can hardly wait" Max chirped, a gleeful and longing expression on his face.

"Yeah! I totally agree." Having lost any feeling of tiredness after having his breakfast Tyson joined in on Max's celebration. "But wait. When does the shelter open?"

"12.30" Kai answered whilst finishing his breakfast and popping the last piece of egg into his mouth before placing his fork and knife together on his plate.

"How do you know?"

"Cause I seen their add in the paper" Kai stated matter-of-factly.

"So when does the shelter close?"

"Five."

"So we have like four and a half hours there?" Tyson asked and the gave a puzzled look, starting to go off in a daze trying to figure out if his math was right or not.

"Pretty much" Kai answered before taking his mug and letting the last of his coffee drain down his throat.

"That should be plenty of time to have a good look around." The young blonde getting more excited now.

"You said 12.30 right?" Hilary asked, addressing Kai, now entering the conversation.

"Yeah, why?"

"But it's only eleven!" Tyson cried interupting them.

"Because I still need to go for a shower." Hilary stated answering Kai's previous question, continueing their conversation, trying to ignore Tyson's whining.

"Well then go now so that everybody else can get washed whilst you are getting changed."

"Right, okay." And with that the brunette got up, put her plate in the sink and headed for the bathroom.

"Wait a minute how are we going to get there, and how are we going to get back with the dog?" Kenny enquired, now getting up to put his plate into the sink as well.

"We have the people carrier and it has a pretty big boot for the dog to go in." It was Max that answered the small brunette, who had just returned to his seat.

"And the driver would be...?" Tyson now speaking.

"Well ... Kai can drive." Ray pointed out, standing up and gathering Max, Kai and Tyson's plate along with his own to put into the sink. He recieved mumble of 'thank you's as he did so.

"I'd rather live, thank you" The navy blue teen answered, laughing nervously.

"Kay suit yourself, you can just walk the next five miles to the shelter then unless you want to pay a fortune for a taxi" Kai answered indifferently while getting up from his chair,adding "It would be a relief from hearing your voice all the way there anyways" as he walked out.

Tyson folded his arms and 'humph'ed, whilst turning his head away from where Kai's retreating form.

Once everybody was washed and dressed and they had made sure that they hadn't forgotten anything, you know 'the essentials' as Hilary put it: phone, keys, cash... etc they all got into the car and drove to the animal shelter. When they got there they all piled out of the car made their way to the main building. They walked through the glass door, over a big blue door mat, the word 'welcome' written in wheat coloured writing, a large pawprint and two smaller ones sitting southeast and southwest of large one in the same wheat colour(sort of like an upside down mickey mouse sign) sitting just below the writing, a medium sized pawprint sitting in each corner of the mat, again the same wheat colour, They made their way over to the reception desk where a young woman, mid twenties, sat on the phone looking, up details on her computer. She wore a red t-shirt with white sleeves, a pair of faded jeans and trainers, mid-length blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail with only bangs falling around her face.

"Yes, I'll fax that through to you as soon as possible. Alright. Bye then." And whith that she put the phone down and quickly put a few sheets of A4 paper, that were stapled together into a ducat before turning her attention to the blade breakers. "Hello there, sorry about the delay. How can I help you?"

"Hi" Hilary greeted "We are looking to adopt a dog."

"Okay. Have you seen anything that interests you?" The young receptionist seemed quite friendly.

"Not yet. We haven't had a look around yet we were just here to register." Hilary informed politely.

"Okay, one moment then." The young woman replied, while opening a drawer and reaching in for an application form. After retrieving a form from the drawer she looked up before putting the application on the desk she asked "Are you aged 18 or over?"

"No I'm not." She answered "But Kai is." She looked around to the said boy who was standing, eyes closed, with his arms crossed over his chest, slightly leaning against the wall. He opened his eyes upon hearing his name.

"Well then I must ask you to fill out the form sir." She stated now addressing Kai. Kai unfolded his arms and left his position by the wall and headed over to the reception. Upon reaching the desk she asked "Sorry but I must ask, do you have a proof of age card?"

"Hn" he answered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then proceeded to pull the card that he had been asked for and showed it to the blonde receptionist.

"Okay, that's great, thank you. Now if you will just fill out this form please" She said , handing Kai the form on a clipboard and handed him a pen. While Kai filled out the form the rest of the bladebreakers looked around the reception area, reading the posters on the wall. The reception had a white tiled floor and a very pale shade of turquoise painted on the walls, with a few chairs posted around the room. There were lots of posters on the wall, maily advertisements, tips and posters of different kinds of pets. After completing the form, Kai handed the clipboard and pen back to the receptionist. "That's smashing. She replied cheerily "You are free to look around. Please do not hesitate to ask if you see anything that interests you."She smiled.

"Thank you" Kai replied monotonously but still with a hint gratitude in his voice (if that's possible).

"Thank you" the team chorused, and with that they hurried outside excitedly to take a look around. Upon looking around, the team seen all sorts of dogs of different shapes, sizes and colours. The others had went on ahead slightly, Kai traipsing a few feet behind everyone. He looked to the side of him to see what looked like two Belgian Shepherds, one completely black Groenendael and one Tervuren with a coat who's colour ranged from fawn to cream with a jet black face and dark ears and black markings down it's back all the way down to the tip of it's tail. They sat looking alittle nervous at the back of their run. The lighter coloured dog looked curiously at him. Kai crouched down adjusting his feet to keep his balance and made a soft clicking noise with his mouth. The dog now looked interested but unsure and on seeing this Kai tried again. The dog hesitated for a moment as if pondering over whether or not to go to him, she then hesitantly stood up and slowly but surely made her way forward to him. He slowly put his hand up to the mesh to let the dog sniff his hand, she did so and then slowly started to wag her tail, this made him smile.

He began to talk quietly to her to boost her confidence.

Further down, the rest of the team were still carrying on to look at the other dogs. They seemed oblivious to the fact that their team captain wasn't present. They continued to look around, going from kennel to kennel, pausing at some longer than others in an excited manner.

"Awwww. You just wanna take all of them home!" Hilary cried.

"Oh cool. Come look at this one Max." Tyson called to his friend. He bent over to take a closer look at the dog. It was a white bull dog with brown patches.

"It looks like the dog from the church hill adverts." Max giggled and joined his friend.

"I know but we can't. We all have to agree on a dog and then ask Kai because he was the one who registered so technically the dog will be his, which ever one we choose." Ray informed.

"Look at this one." The blue haired teen exclaimed, he had moved on from the bull dog and was now looking at quite a young, whippet sized, male dog. It looked like a lurcher in shape but was not as big. It had a short, slightly rough haired coat that was fawn in colour with dark brindle through it. He had four white paws and a white muzzle, the white travelled up, in between the dogs eyes and trailed slightly onto it's forehead. The dog had chocolate brown ears and a chocolate brown tip on the end of his tail. He also had a beautiful pair of icy blue eyes. The dog was wagging his tail furiously and barking playfully at Tyson, resting on his front legs but still standing with his hind legs in a playfull gesture.

"Awww, he wants to play." Hilary cried. Tyson crouched down and stuck his fingers through the mesh. The dog bounced up and started to lick Tyson's fingers. He began to laugh as he found it tickley. Hilary laughed too, she bent down to speak to the dog. "You are just sooo cute." She cooed. Tyson's laughter started to fade as Ray' former statement played through his mind.

"Speaking of where is our 'great and almighty leader'?" Tyson asked, bringing a sarcastic tone into his voice towards the end of his question, as he glanced around.

"Ummmmm?" Ray was at a loss for words as he didn't know where his team captain had gone. He scanned the area until his eyes landed on the two toned haired boy. "He's over there" Ray nodded his head and pointed a finger in Kai's direction.

"Way back there?" Tyson furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's he doing?" Hilary stood up straight and looked over in Kai's direction.

"I'll go and see what he is up to." Hilary chirped and with that she started off in Kai's direction.

Kai was still crouched down, now with both of the dogs infront of him. He was now using both hands to stroke the dogs, stroking their muzzles with his index fingers through the mesh.The dogs were wagging contentedly, enjoying being stroked, this made Kai smile. He enjoyed seeing the dogs happy, though his smile was short lived as a sudden wave of nervousness reflected in their eyes. Their sudden change in emotion confused Kai, he then felt a presence behind him and he realised what has caused the dogs' nervousness. Hilary steadily walked up behind him.

"Hi Kai watcha up to?" The brunette asked. She noticed the that the dogs were nervous so she crouched down behind Kai just to his left."They're pretty aren't they? You like them don't you and it looks as though they like you aswell." Hilary said. She waited a moment but he said nothing. She realised that he wasn't going to answer her so she tried again. " You know ... these dogs looked quite frightened and nervous the first time that we passed them but they seem to have settled down now...they really seem to like you... and they seem to ... trust you too." She hesitated a few times as she spoke, trying to find the right words and she spoke in a low voice so that only he could hear, hoping the privacy would tempt him into talking.

"Yeah" he mumbled in a low voice that she was hardly able to hear. She smiled upon hearing his short reply, she had managed to get him talking. It wasn't much she admitted but it was a start, she decided to keep talking to him to see if she could get him to open up abit more.

"Do you ... do you think you... might want to adopt these dogs?" she asked. Kai let the question that Hilary had asked him soak in and then began to mull over it in his head. He thought carefully over it. Hilary saw that Kai was deep in thought so she waited patiently for him to give her an answer. A few minutes had passed and he still hadn't answered her and just as she was about to give up hope. He answered her.

"Yeah... I think so." He answered still unsure. She smiled and then slowly stood up, Hilary began to felt the strain on her legs because she had been crouching for a while. She waited a second and then lent forwards and gave a light tug on Kai's arm.

"Come on, let's go and speak to the receptionist." Hilary gave another light tug on Kai's arm and eased him up. He stood up but stayed rooted to the spot. Hilary turned back around to look at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"This was supposed to be the team's decision. It wouldn't be right for me to just declare to the team that I am adopting these dogs and that they have no say in this, and from the fact that they have been crowded around the same kennel for the last 10 minutes, I think that they have made up their mind." As he spoke, he gradually regained his composure, his voice firming up as he went.

" Kai, not to be too blunt but if you really wanted these dogs then you could easily afford them, you could look after these two and the team could look after the dog that they liked." She spoke in a convincing manner to him, not once dropping his gaze which told him that she was serious about this.

"Three dogs?" He stared at her, one eyebrow raised, with a look of disbelief on his face, the 'have you lost it' tone evident in his voice.

"Well, I don't see why not." She answered. They were now talking at a normal volume. The team had noticed them having a good chat about something, so they began to make their way back towards the two. Hilary, not noticing the advancing team continued. "It's not like we don't have the room and there is usually always somebody in the house that can watch them. All three dogs seem pretty friendly so I don't see why they can't get along. You go out long walks all of the time anyways, so it's not like they won't get walked, you will just have some company from now on and the team can take it in turns to walk their dog as well. Oh, and plus, it's not like they are small puppies so you don't have to watch their every move, toilet train them or teach them not to chew wires or other dangerous stuff..."She was starting to ramble on abit, and was now getting abit carried away, now using her hands to gesture as well.

"Right. Okay! Okay! I get it..." Kai interupted, starting to get a migrane from trying to listen to her at the speed that she was talking at, but he also got interupted.

"Wait a minute, am I hearing things or did you just say **three** dogs." Tyson questioned in a highly theatrical voice, with a look of utter confusion spead across his features, bringing himself and the rest of the team to the pairs' attention.

"No. You heard correctly" She pointed out indifferently.

"Boy, did we miss alot." Max stated rather than asked, whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, care to fill us in, please?" Ray asked with the 'soft but firm' approach. He looked between them waiting one of them to offer answer.

"On you go Hilary" The two tone haired boy answered, gesturing her to go ahead as he really couldn't be bothered repeating everything that she had just said. He turned back to the two dogs in the kennel and began to stroke them again.

"Okay" Hilary chirped, she retold the whole conversation so that the team could understand the bulk of what was going on. Once she had finished her explanation she waited to see what the team's reaction would be. They stood slightly gob smacked but at the same time they seemed to like the idea. Kai wasn't paying attention but the rest of the team could tell by the amount of attention he was giving the dogs that he really liked them and he hadn't shown much interest in anything lately so this was quite significant. Finally Tyson decided to break the silence as it was becoming quite awkward.

"I think that's a great idea, now the dogs can all be buddies and we can have three times the fun." His excitement was starting to build.

"Yeah!" Max agreed and like Tyson his excitement was also starting to build.

"Yeah, I think we should do it!" Ray seemed to be getting hyped up aswell, disgarding his usual calm head. Usually he would be the voice of reason but if Kai was even up for this then he didn't see any reason to oppose. He grinned toothily, showing off his fang like K9 teeth. Kenny also joined in on the celebrations and after a team discussion they came to the decision that they were going to adopt all three of the dogs which left everyone happy. Hilary went with Kai to get beds, food dishes and other necessities for the two other dogs and the dogs were given the names that had been decided upon, upon adoption. The hyper young male was given the name 'Buzz', the famale Groenendael was called Keira and the female Tervuren was given the name Kisha. The rest of the day was spent trying to get the dogs settled in and it was concluded that there was not enough room in the kitchen for all of the dogs' beds so Kisha and Keira ended up in Kai's room. There was an arguement between Tyson and Max as to who's room Buzz would stay in but it was later decided that it would be better if he slept in Ray's room because the other two boys would end up not getting any sleep as they would be up all night playing with the dog and with that everyone settled in for the night.

* * *

**_Well, that's chapter 2 folks. Please review and tell me what yall think. Sorry for the shitty ending but I got stuck and couldn't think of one. Constructive critticism is greatly accepted, the bad stuff too, as it will help me improve in the future. If there are any spelling mistakes that I have missed then please tell me. Again sorry for the late update. Luv Ya! XXMikaXX._**


	3. Settling in and having fun

_**Heya guys, really sorry for the late update. Before I forget I want to thank sky and StZen for their reviews. Well here's the third chapter and I really hope that you all enjoy it. I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes that I have missed.**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own beyblade, but I do own Buzz, Keira and Kisha.

Oh and by the way quick info about the ages: Kai: 18, Tala: 18, Ray: 17, Lee: 17, Hilary:17, Mariah: 17, Tyson:16, Max:16, Kenny:16 and all three dogs are just over a year old.

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

It had been a week since the dogs had been brought back to the dojo and they had begun to adjust nicely into their new living arangements, although not without some difficulties. It had been decided that no friends were to be invited to the house until the dogs had become more settled because of a 'slight' accident that occured when Mr Dickenson had visited a few days after the adoption. Buzz had gotten extremely excited, running around the dojo like a complete and utter lunatic and had knocked things over, jumped up on Mr Dickenson,who nearly fell over due to the impact, and had jumped up on a few other people causing the same effect.He became so excited that he peed on the floor and can I say that he was not very popular after that. He had been chased by Kai and Ray so that they could try and get a hold of him, this lasted quite a while but eventually after 20 minutes or so, during which Kisha and Keira thought this was a game so they had to join in as well, he was captured and locked in a room to calm down. After they had all calmed down, Buzz was let out and he managed to control himself for the remainder of the visit.

It had also been decided that the dogs would be banned from entering the kitchen whilst any sort of meal was prepared because of afew accidents which resulted in Ray getting burnt off of the oven and Hilary being scalded. There was also an incident which included food 'magically' disappearing, although the culprate was never found out. The dogs were also banned from the kitchen while they ate and with a few rules in place things began to settle down. The dogs were walked three times aday. Once in the morning, once in mid afternoon and then again in the evening, the rest of the time they were allowed out in the garden which was enclosed. They were also fed twice aday, once in the morning and again in the evening. They had worked up a nice little routine.

It was around seven in the morning and the entire house was engulfed in slumber. After about five minutes Ray was awoken by the sound of whimpering and scratching at his door. He rolled over to find a rather desperate Buzz, looking between him and the door hopefully. Ray had understood exactly what the dog had wanted and pulled off his covers and got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he glanced at his clock which read 7:15 am. _"That's weird, Kai's usually up and out with them already. Strange, oh well better let him out and see what is going on." _The second his bedroom door was open Buzz shot towards the backdoor which made Ray chuckle alittle. After letting Buzz out he made a quick scan of the dojo and realised no one else was up, so he headed off to Kai's room. He listened at the door for a few seconds but heard nothing so he deciced to go in. He quietly opened the door and made his way over to Kai's sleeping form. Kisha and Keira had been wake from the moment he had opened the door and they watched him curiously as he reached Kai's bed.

"Kai, ... Kai" He gently shook the older teen.

"Hn" He answered tiredly as he was still half asleep.

"Are you going out this morning?"

"Why what time is i...SHIT!" He had just caught a glimps of his clock which read 7:25am.He had overslept by an hour and a half and within seconds he had gone from being half asleep to fully alert, springing out of bed and had now proceeded to get himself ready. Ray left the room with a chuckle at his team captain's reaction. Within minutes Kai had emerged fully dressed and ready. He grabbed the dog's leads and let out a loud high pitched whistle and within seconds all three dogs were infront of him waiting to go out. After they had left Ray had decided that he would go back to bed for an hour.

Out on their morning run Kai and the dogs made their way out of the scheme and onto the main street. They would take the same route every morning. They would leave the dojo, make their way through the scheme and onto the main street that would lead then to the fields. There Kai would let the dogs off lead and they would go around the field, through the small woodland and down onto the beach. He would stop and let them play for about ten minutes and then they would return to the dojo. All in all it would take around 1 hour to an hour and a half. Usually leaving for 6:30, they would be back in time for breakfast at eight but as Kai had slept in this morning they had arrived back at about quarter past nine. Upon entering the dojo Kai found Max playing the PS3 and Kenny busy on his laptop ocassionally glancing up to watch Max playing his game. Max had paused his game as both he and Kenny looked up upon hearing is return.

"Morning Kai" The young blonde chirped. Kai honestly wondered how he could be so chirpy at this time in the morning. But he replied with a "good morning" all the same.

"Yeah morning Kai" Kenny sounded more tired as it was most likely that he had been up late on his laptop again. Kai gave him a small wave to show that he had acknowledged him and headed off for the kitchen where he found Ray making breakfast while Hilary sat at the table, they chatted amongst themselves until they noticed Kai standing in the door way.

"Morning Kai" Hilary greeted him as he made his way over to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, morning Hilary" He answered taking a sip from his coffee. "I take it Tyson's not up yet then" He asked turning his attention to Ray. Ray only shook his head in reply as he concentrated on making the breakfast. Kai gave an irritated sigh as he put his coffee down at his place on the table and headed for Tyson's room. Buzz followed him into the room and sat to watch what went on. Kai decided that he couldn't be bothered with all the hastle of trying to wake him up and decided to take the quick route that worked every time, so he went got a glass of water and dumped in on Tyson's head, earning a shriek in response.

"AAAHHHHHH! KAI WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!!" He shouted. Kai just smirked and turned to leave.

"Breakfast is ready" Was all he said in a calm voice as he left the room without so much as a glance back. Tyson muttered angrily under his breath until Buzz jumped up on his bed and began to lick his face. He was soon giggling as he found it tickley and then bid him a good morning. As Kai left the room he was he was greeted by Kisha and Keira dancing around his feet, tails wagging.

In the kitchen everyone had began to gather as Ray and Hilary served breakfast, which today was sausage, beans and fried eggs along with toast, waffles and tomatoes. Max helped out doing his usual job which was to lay out the cutlery and get the ketchup, brown sause and butter from the fridge. As breakfast was put out on the table Kai walked into the kitchen and was soon followed by Tyson. Whilst eating breakfast they discussed what they could do later on today.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Hilary asked as she took another bite from her toast.

"Well we could have a lazy day here or we could go out" Tyson continued to wolf down his breakfast.

"Yeah that really narrows it down Ty." Max replied sadistically.

"Glad I could help." Tyson replied cheerfully clearly missing the sadistic tone in his friends voice. His teammates just gave heavy sighs and rolled their eyes at his incompetence.

"Well it's a beautiful day, we could have a picnic some where" The brunette suggested.

"OR" Max suddenly sprung to life , excitement taking over him. "Or, we could go to the beach." Max loved the beach, it was one of his favourite training spots but it was also the place where he liked to go just to chill out and have some fun. He loved to play in the sea and build sandcastles. He felt happy just being able to feel like a kid again.

"That sounds good," Ray voiced his opinion. " We can take a picnic basket there as well and I'm sure the dogs will enjoy it.

"Sure I'm in." Kenny joined in, he loved the beach too.

"Well what do you say Kai?" Ray turned his attention to the two-toned boy.

"Yeah, sure why not." He answered.

After breakfast the team each got a small carry bag ready with a towel, suncream, extra underwear, etc. They put their swimming costumes on under their clothes and Hilary got a picnic basket together with Ray's help. Hilary then went to finish getting ready. She was busy getting ready when her cell started to ring. Quickly pulling her arm through the sleeve of her t-shirt, she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered now trying to get her other arm in the other sleeve.

"Hey Hilary, it's Mariah."

"Oh hey Mariah, what's up?" She had now managed to get her t-shirt on and dropped onto her bed.

"Oh nothin', I was just wondering if you were doing anything today." Replied the pinkette.

"Well the team are going to the beach and we're taking the dogs down to let them run around."

"That's cool cause, WOW...WAIT...WHAT?! What dogs?!" Hilary whinced at how loud her friend was shouting and took the phone away from her ear for a few moments before reasserting it.

"Wait don't you know that we adopted dogs from the shelter?"

"No, since when?" The pinkette asked sounding quite offended that this information had been kept from her.

"Since last week. We adopted three dogs from the shelter." She replied falling back to lie on her bed.

"That's soooo cool."

"Yeah, it is. I thought for sure that you knew, I thought that Ray would have told you, weren't you on the phone to him just the other night?"

"Yes, I was. The nerve of that guy keeping something like that from me. Hmph. I envy you, I always wanted a pet but was never allowed." Hilary chuckled at her friend.

"What were you going to tell me before?"

"Hm what? Oh yeah I was just gonna say that you guys going to the beach was cool cause we're going too"

"That's great, atleast now I won't be the only girl there and you can meet the dogs."

"I'll meet you there then." Mariah chirped.

"Great." Hilary chirped back.

"Come on Hilary,hurry up." Came a call from the next room.

"COMING!" She called back, now returning to a sitting position on her bed. "Sorry Mariah, I gotta go but I'll see you when you get there 'kay."

"Okay see you soon. Bye"

"Bye." And with that she flipped her cell shut. Jumping up off of her bed she grabbed her bag and ran out of the door.

At the beach the bladebreakers were all relaxing and doing there own thing. They each had a beach towel layed out and there were afew umberellas to give some shade. Max and Tyson were busy making a massive sandcastle. Max was in green trunks and Tyson in blue. Kenny sat on his towel under the shade of an umberella, he wore red speedos, he was busy applying sun block to his body. Next to him was Ray, he wore navy blue, knee length shorts, you know the ones that you can go in the water with, they almost looked black with chinese symbols on them. He lay on his towel but in full line of the sun. Next there was Kai, he lay on his towel in the shade enjoying the heat around him. He wore a pair of knee length shorts like Ray but his were navy blue with silver tribal markings. Keira lay there next to him with her head on his chest, because of her black colouring she was feeling the heat alittle more than the ther two dogs, who were either trying to help build or wreck Tyson and Max's sandcastle. And last but not least there was Hilary. She lay to the other side of Kai. She was lying in the open, in a turquoise coloured two-piece soaking up the sun's rays. She, like Ray, was a sun worshipper. Kenny finished putting on his sunblock and put the bottle back in is bag, he then pulled out his laptop and turned it on and, others around him noticed this.

"Did you seriously bring that here?" Kai asked looking around at the smaller boy.

"Yes, what's so bad about that?" Kai opened his mouth to retaliate but Hilary quickly intervened to prevent any arguements. Kai noticed her intentions and snorted, returning to his previous position.

"Nothing's wrong with it Kenny it's just...well...we all came here to have fun and relax. You should give the laptop a rest for a while and go have some fun with Tyson and Max or go and play with the dogs or something"

"She's right you know Chief, besides being on that laptop all of the time can't be good for you" Ray looked at his friend and waited for an answer. Kenny seemed to be thinking about this when Tyson and Max came bounding up to them, the dogs in toe.

"Hey Chief come and help us make the sandcastle." Tyson and Max smiled down at their friend.

"But I'll burn. I always do." Kenny seemed abit panicky.

"Chief you have just completely plastered yourself in sunblock to the point where you can still see it. Just go already and stop being such a wimp." Kai ordered him, clearly getting irritated. Kenny whinced at the harshness in his captain's voice.

"Yeah come on Chief, it'll be fine." Max reassured him.

" Alright then." Kenny hesitantly closed down his laptop and ran off to join Tyson and Max. Hilary waited until the boys were out of earshot and then turned to Kai.

"Did you really have to shout at him like that? He's nervous enough without you shouting at him." Hilary questioned angerily.

"Yeah dude, it really put's a knock in his confidence" Ray sympathised. He felt sorry for Kenny but didn't let the irritation show in his voice.

"I couldn't put a bigger dent in his self confidence even if I tried. He needs to grow a spine and learn to stick up for himself." Not bothering to look round to them, Kai answered rather lazily.

"Hilary!!" Hilary was about to retaliate at Kai's sheer lack of caring when she heard some one call her name. She looked up to find Mariah waving at her. All the anger that she had felt towards Kai had just washed away as she waved back and Mariah came running up to her. "Hey girl, how you doing?" Mariah greeted, Hilary sat up and Mariah bent down to hug her. She was wearing a baby pink two-piece. Hilary scooted over and Mariah sat down beside her on her towel.

"Hey Mariah" Ray sat up to look over at his friend. She smiled and replied 'hi' back.

"Hey Ray." Lee walked up behind his friend and sat down beside him.

"Heya there Lee!"

They all sat and talked amongst themselves until Mariah finally noticed the dog beside her lying next to Kai, her head still on his chest, she was facing the opposite way.

"Oh my god, is that one of you dogs! It's soooo cute!" Her voiced quite loud as she cooed to the dog. Keira just buried her head into Kai's side. Kai chuckled at her response and patted her neck to try and soothe her.

"Sshhh, Mariah not so loud" Hilary shushed. "She gets frightened very easily."

"Oops. Sorry doggie"

"Hey guys" Tala walked up to the group with a fun grin on his face. He was wearing azure blue, knee length shorts. They matched the colour of his eyes. "Heya Kai" Tala greeted as he sat down next to Kai.

"Hi Tala" Tala noticed the black dog on Kai's other side, her head now in it's original position, layed on his chest.

"Heya Keira" Tala cooed. Keira never lifted her head from it's place but wagged her tail in response. He took this as a welcome and began to pat her head.

"Hey how come you know her?" Hilary questioned. Tala was about to answer when Mariah cut in.

"Wait a minute, are yall gonna tell me that you told Tala but you didn't tell me?" Mariah asked rather offended. Tala chuckled at how surprised she sounded.

"I saw them the other day, I came across Kai walking them when I was out training. So I've met all of them." He answered. At this point Kisha came bounding up to him, wagging her tail. "Hey Kisha, heya girl" Tala cooed as he patted the exctied dog. Using both of his hands to ruffle the fur on her neck as she licked under his chin, still wagging her tail furiously. "And you trouble." He greeted as Buzz came running up to him. Still petting Kisha with one hand and now petting Buzz with the other. "How you doing huh? You been causing any more mischief?" He asked smiling.

"I didn't know you liked animals Tala?" Hilary was surprised at Tala's behaviour towards the dogs, as was Mariah. They sat and watched him enjoying the dogs' company.

"Yeah" Was all he answered. He then went back to giving the dogs his full attention. Afew moments passed and Lee asked who wanted ice cream. The girls declined and continued to sunbathe side by side. Kai and Tala refused too, they continued to talk amongst themselves in Russian and Ray and Lee left with the others to go get ice cream. Soon after Kai and Tala went swimming in the sea and the girls took the oppertunity to have a chat. Well atleast Mariah tried to.

"So, there is going to be a barbecue later, you and the guys should come along. It will be fun."

"Uh huh." Hilary answered not really paying attention, her attention was on the pair swimming in the sea. Hilary watched them contentedly, she sat there completely transfixed which did not go unnoticed by Mariah.

"Okay which one is it?" Mariah asked with a sigh.

"Huh?" Hilary was knocked out of her daze but never really heard what Mariah had said.

" I asked which one is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hilary replied, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Oh come on Hilary. You have been staring at those boys the whole time that they have been in the sea. You cannot lie there and tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about. Now spill. Which one is it?" The pinkette pushed knowing full well that Hilary would tell her. Hilary let out a large sigh.

"It's Kai." She replied, A large grin made it's way across Mariah's face.

"I thought that. You've had a crush on Kai since practically the beginning haven't you?" Hilary was about to protest when Mariah gave her a knowing look.

"Yes." She muttered. "But it's not like he will feel the same way." She sighed again.

"You don't konw that. Just think about it for a minute. How many other girls do you know that he will actually speak to, huh?"

"Well..." Hilary thought for a minute before realising that she had a point but quickly knocked the idea out of her head, whilst shaking her head. "But that doesn't mean any thing."

"Bullshit Hilary, you are practically one of the only girls or people he talks freely to."

"Well I would hardly call it freely."

"Yeah, but it is for him, and I've seen the way he looks at you. There is sometimes even warmth in his eyes when he looks at you and believe me that is rare."

"Yeah he looks at the dogs the same way." She joked, chuckling alille whilst brushing off Mariah's comments.

"Exactly and look how fond he is of them. I've only seen him with them for a couple of hours and I know he loves them." Mariah reasoned. This made Hilary think. "How can you not see how much he likes you?"

"I don't know." Hilary sighed still finding the idea hard to believe.

"Come on Hilary, open your eyes."

"Maybe you right?"

"I know I'm right" The pinkette perked up. "I am the pro when it comes to this sort of thing!" Hilary chucked at her friend. "Oh and there is a plus side."

"Really, what" Hilary didn't know if she wanted to hear this or not but she sat there and braced herself.

"That we get to sit here and watch them cause I'm sorry for hitting on your crush but both of those boys have totally hot bodies." Both girls laughed a while at that comment. "So about that barbecue, are you coming or not?"

"I don't know. I will ask them, I think they will be up for it though but it might be a problem leaving the dogs in by themselves, we haven't left them on their own before and I can imagine that the barbecue will last for a while."

"So bring them with you, I'm sure that it won't be a problem and besides ..." She was cut off when Ray walked up to them.

"Heya girls watcha talking about?"

"The barbecue that's on tonight. Mariah is asking us to go."

"But what about the dogs?"

"Bring them with you, like I said it shouldn't be any problem."

"Okay then what when is it?" Ray asked.

"It starts at seven but I dunno what time it finishes at." The pinkette replied.

"Where?"

"Here."

"Cool" and with that he walked off to inform the others of the plans and the girls lay back down to bask in the sun. Kai and Tala came out of the water about half an hour later and walked back up to their towels. Hilary and Mariah were still sunbathing when they noticed the boys heading their way. The boys walked up, hair dripping wet and their well toned bodies glistening in the sun, the water running down them, which made the girls practically melt onto their towels and they couldn't help but stare. The boys caught the girls staring at their well toned bodies and Hilary had to hide the blush that made it's way onto her cheeks. Mariah noticed this and just giggled. They decided to go back to sunbathing and were rejoined by Kai and Tala. After afew hours of sunbathing the four were rudely interupted as Tyson, Max, Lee and Ray came charging in with supersoakers and spreyed them. The girls screamed in shock whilst Kai and Tala got up and started on run off towards the others to join in when they heard the girls shouting after them.

"Off you go then." Mariah called.

"Just as long as you don't get us involved" Hilary muttered to Mariah trying not to let the boys hear her. Too bad they heard every word. Both Kai and Tala looked to eachother after hearing that comment. They exchanged sly looks and then looked back at the girls. The girls noticed this and gulped.

"Uh oh, I know that look" Mariah muttered to Hilary.

"They wouldn't would they?" Hilary asked the pinkette wide-eyed in a panicky way.

"Oh they would" The boys answered in unison as they walked up to the girls and picked them up bridal style and headed towards the sea. Kai had grabbed Hilary and Tala had grabbed Mariah and they were laughing as the girls began to struggle.

"Oh this is so not good. TALA . PUT . ME . DOWN . NOW!" The pinkette screamed but he only laughed in response, so when screaming at him and struggling didn't work she tried a different approach. "Tala please put me down" She asked sweetly. She recieved a 'nope' in response and she huffed. This only made him laugh at her more. Hilary however tried the sweet approach first.

"Kai please put me down." She begged.

"Nope." He answered as they neared the sea.

"Please Kai" She whined.

"Nope" Again was his reply as he walked into the water. She began to get aggitated and gave up on trying to reason with him.

"KAI HIWATARI YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She ordered.

"Fine." He answered.

"Thank you!" she said, the aggitation still in her voice but clearly relieved that he had decided to cave. Or so she thought. He leaned his head into her ear.

"Don't thank me yet Hilary." He smirked. She quickly realised what he meant but before she could protest he dropped her into the water, Tala dropping Mariah at the same time and both girls let out shreiking screams as they felt the freezing water on their bodies. They got up and chased the boys but couldn't keep up with them so they decided to join in the fun with the others seeing as how they were already soaking. There was a massive water fight as they all joined in and it lasted quite a while. Eventually they stopped due to exhaustion. They all collapsed on their towels laughing and smiling at how much fun they had. The bladebreakers decided to go to the barbecue and take the dogs with them and Tala was also invited to come along, which he accepted. It turned five o'clock and everyone got ready to pack up and head home to get ready for the barbecue.

"So everyone remembers, back here for around seven 'kay!" The pinkette ordered. She was answered with a mixture of mumbled and 'yeah's.

"Well see ya later then" Hiary and Mariah gave each other a hug and with that they all went her seperate ways.

* * *

**_Well that's it folks, hope you enjoyed it. Like I said if you want this to be a KaiHil then please tell me. I might even put something in there about a possible TalXMar but it's just a thought it might not happen. But if you guys want me to then please review and tell me. Please review and tell me what you guys think, this is for you after all and constructive critticism is happily accepted. If you spot any mistakes then please tell me. Well till next time yall. Luv Ya! XXMikaXX_**


	4. The barbecue, part 1

**_Heya Mika here, the next chapter is finally up. I am sooooo sorry for the extremely late update. I actually wrote the thing like a month or two ago but then decided that I didn't like it so for days after that I sat wondering how to make it better and couldn't think so I got really frustrated and left it until about 2 weeks ago when an idea came to me so basically the whole sencond half of the chapter is completely different from my original idea. But I am happy with it. I have also got lots of school work, work, dogs to walk and other crap to do as well so again I am really sorry for the late update but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I also hope to update my other story and I am toying with posting a new fic as well but I'm not sure if it's good enough or interesting enough for all of you fantastic readers out there. But anyways enough of my rambling and on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I do own Kisha, Keira and Buzz._**

**_Warnings: Some mild swearing if any._**

**_P.S - I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes. I did check but I might have missed one or two._**

Chapter 4

Back at the dojo there was utter chaos. Tyson was just out of the shower, Hilary still had to do her hair and make up, the dogs hadn't been fed yet and they were already fifteen minutes late. There were people running back and forth trying to get themselves ready as quick as possible and the dogs were running frantically around the house only adding to the turmoil. Max was finishing giving his hair a last comb over, Ray was trying to quickly rewrap his hair in it's white cloth and Kenny couldn't decide whether he wanted to wear the blue or green top. Who new how much he actually cared about things like that? Tyson came charging out of his room in a panic.

**"Where's my hat?" **He began frantically looking around the house in his search for his beloved piece of attire, he looked under all of the sofa cushions, under the couch, anywhere he could think of. His panic began to escalate as all of the obvious places drew up a blank. He looked around frenetically, when suddenly he spotted Buzz playing with something and made his way over to find the young dog shaking his hat vigorously in his mouth. **"Hey, that's my hat! Give it back!" **He gripped onto his hat and tried to pull it free from the dogs mouth, but Buzz wasn't so willing to give up his _new toy_. They both tugged at the hat trying to get it from one another when suddenly Buzz let go of the hat and Tyson went flying backwards and landed on his butt. Buzz just looked on panting as though laughing at him.

"Tyson stop fooling around and go get ready!" Kai ordered as he emerged from the kitchen and stood in the doorway giving Tyson a stern look whilst carrying Buzz's food bowl.

"What! He started it and I...he..."Tyson stuttered whilst opening and closing his mouth immitating a fish out of water. Kai just rolled his eyes and turned on his heel before retireing back into the kitchen.

"Come on Buzz, come get your dinner." He called back over his shoulder. Buzz gave one last look at Tyson before trotting off after Kai. Tyson sat muttering and cursing under his breath.

"Stupid Kai...stupid dog getting me in trouble." Before getting up and headed off back to his room to finish getting ready.

Kai stood and waited for the dogs to finish their meal, he was practically ready, only needing to put on his shoes and jacket if he could be bothered with one or if he decided that he needed one. He wore dark blue jeans with a blackbelt and a black long-sleeved top, his hair in it's usual messy style. He stood, lower back resting against the kitchen unit, one leg resting over the other at the ankles, arms folded loosely over his chest and watching Keira, Kisha and Buzz eat. He was off in his own little world not really thinking about anything important when Hilary entered the kitchen.

She was clothed in a white, fitted blouse with 3/4 length sleeves and the top two buttons undone to show off her chest alittle(and to make it more casual but without making it skimpy or sluttish) and a white knee length flowing summer skirt with white sandals. The brunette cleared her throat causing Kai to snap out of his own world and back into reality, he looked up at the ruby eyed girl.

"Hey, are you just about ready to leave?" She asked him. Kai gave her a small nod before answering vocally.

"Yeah, I've just got to wait on the dogs finishing their dinner." He answered in a quiet voice but loud enough for Hilary to hear him clearly, as the two-tone haired answered he cast his glance down to the said dogs. Buzz had finished his dinner, much like Tyson he tended to hoover up his food instead of eating it at a regular rate. Keira and Kisha however were more dignified when they ate, they took their time eating. Said pair had almost finished their dinner, Kai lifted Buzz's bowl and placed it next to the sink, he would wash their bowls later once they got back.

"Kai?"

"Hm?" Kai hummed and looked up at the brunette waiting for her to continue.

"Your okay with this right?" She asked cautiously. Kai threw her a questioning look, he was puzzled as to what she was refering to.

"Okay with what?"

"With going out tonight, to the barbecue?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" He said half-heartedly. In truth he didn't really mind going but he wasn't overly exstatic to be going either, atleast Tala and the dogs would be there he thought.

"It's just that it was kind of decided suddenly, and you didn't seem to like the idea at the time." Hilary answered truthfully. She remembered that when Mariah told him and Tala about it he didn't seem very enthusiastic about it, and he looked abit disappointed about having to go.

"I don't mind going, and I promised Tala that I'd meet him there. I was just wondering if it was a good idea to take the dogs."

"How so?" She asked the Team Captain curiously.

"There is going to be alot of people there and the music will be really loud. I doubt that Kisha and Buzz will be that bothered by it all and they love attention but Keira is nervous around people and she won't like the loud music, but I guess if it gets too much for her I could always take her along the beach for a break." Kai mused.

Hilary gave a warm smile, she was glad that Kai now had Kisha and Keira, they were helping him to be more open without realising it. Before adopting the dogs Kai had been opening up little by little, the process was slow and sometimes even slower because Kai was finding it difficult to leave behind the what had been drummed into him from a young age, the attitude that helped him survive all of those years in the abbey but now looking after and caring for the dogs was helping to achieve it. He was beginning to relax and she hoped that he would continue on the track he was on.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." She said and Kai gave her a small smile. Max came bounding into the kitchen in faded jeans and a deep blue t-shirt.

"Hey guys, Rei sent me down here to ask if you guys are ready yet." He said in a sugar enhanced state, it was obvious that he had found some sort of sugar source and hadn't gone lightly on it. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb and silently cursed. It was clear who the culprit was for letting Max have access to sugar. Tyson was the only one stupid enough to give Max a whole load of sugar. Hilary had glanced at Kai and chuckled at his reaction to the hyper blonde before turning back to Max.

"We'll be there in just a sec' okay." The brunette answered.

"Okay!" Max chirped loudly before shooting back upstairs to go and tell the others. Again Hilary gave a whole-hearted chuckle and shook her head gently at the hyper blonde and how hyper he was before heading for the door herself. Before she left she looked back at Kai who only sent a small smile in her direction.

"Don't worry about me Hilary, I'll be fine." His assurance to the brunette was replied to by a small, glad smile. "Go on, I'll be there in a minute." Kai said, Hilary nodded and disappeared through the door.

Kai sighed and looked down to see that Kisha and Keira had now also finished their dinner so he picked up their bowls, placing them in the counter near the sink along side Buzz's bowl and left the room with the dogs at his heal.

*****

"Hilary! Where the hell have you guys been!" Exclaimed Mariah as she spotted them arriving. She was wearing a pink, knee length summer dress, which was fitted at the waist with spaghetti straps and pink sandals.

"Sorry, I know we're abit late." Hilary hugged her friend in greeting. Mariah hugged her back but pulled away on hearing her comment.

"Abit? Hunny your 40 minutes late. I think 'abit' is abit of an understatement." She chuckled. " But it's cool cause your here now" Mariah gave a happy smile to Hilary and then turned to the others. "Hi guys glad you could make it, come on let's go find the others." Mariah turned on her heel and led the bladebreakers to the other teams who were all in one big group and chatting away. The White Tigers, The All Stars, The Majestics, The Saint Sheilds, Team Psychic, F Dynasty, Barthez Battalion and BEGA, they were all there and they looked like they were all having a good time. On the concrete platform there was a barbecue at one end with a table which had some barbecued meats, salad, drinks and confectionary on it, there were then a tables around the other three sides of the perimeter with a decent sized square in the middle for people to stand and talk or dance. There was music playing and there were people dancing. As the Bladebreakers along with Mariah approached the massive group of bladers they were all greeted and got themselves reaquainted with everyone. They had managed to get themselves a drink and began chatting to their friends, they had only been there for about 10 minutes and already everyone had started to make a fuss over the dogs apart from afew who were afraid of dogs. Max, Tyson and Kenny had went to find the All Stars, Ray had went to seek out The White Tigers, Kai had disappeared in search of Tala and the other Blitzkreig Boys and Mariah had dragged Hilary off to the group of girls that had formed from the teams, Mariam, Julia, Mathilda. Kai found Tala talking to Johnny of the Majestics.

"Hey Tala." Tala turned when he heard his name being called and noticed Kai coming towards them.

"Heya Kai, when'd you get here?" Tala stood with a glass of cherry soda in his hand.

"About 10 minutes ago" Kai now stood next to Tala with a glass of coke. He noticed Johnny and gave a quick nod. " Johnny."

"Kai." Johnny returned the nod, alittle shocked that Kai had actually talked to him and Kai turned back to Tala.

"So where are the guys? Out clubbing?" The last part was asked with sarcasm.

"Actually no." Tala chuckled. "They're in Russia for some conference." At this Kai gave a puzzled look. "Don't ask." Tala answered before taking a swig of soda. Kai shrugged and then sniggered.

"Tala if you keep drinking that stuff your teeth will end up the same colour as your hair." Kai joked. Tala laughed.

"Why has it....." Tala pointed to his teeth,

"Yeah." Kai nodded. "It's started to turn your teeth pink already." The two toned boy answered before taking a swig of his juice. By this time Johnny had disappeared and the two boys were standing together.

"Hey, looks like you've got a follower." The redhead said nodding his head and pointing a finger behind Kai. Kai turned around and looked down to find Keira sitting, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes which made Kai smile.

"What d'you want huh?" He asked her. Keira took this as an invitation and made her way over to him, tail wagging and Kai crouched down and began to pet her. Tala smiled at them.

"She your new girlfriend is she?" Tala joked, laughing alittle.

"Shut up Tala." Kai joked back still petting Keira.

*****

Hilary sat with Mariah, Mariam, Julia and Mathilda. They all sat around a small table chatting, each had a drink on the table next to them. They were able to chat freely as the music prevented others from hearing.

"So rumour has it you have a dog now." Mariam enquired as she took a sip of her apple tiser.

"Yeah, we adopted the dogs from the shelter just last week." Hilary answered before takind a sip of her apple and raspberry J2O.

"Wait you said _dogs_ as in plural?" Julia asked to which Hilary nodded. "How many do you have?"

"Three. Well the team adopted one dog and Kai took another two."

"Wait, Kai as in Bladebreakers Kai, Kai Hiwatari?" Mariam raised one eyebrow and looked at Hilary in disbelief. Hilary just nodded. "Wow, just goes to show you huh? Who would have thought, Kai Hiwatari adopting dogs."

"I know, I was abit surprised myself at first but he has gotten really attached to them." Hilary answered.

"You should see them Mar, they are sooo cute" Mariah cooed.

"Really? I'll come round sometime to see them." Mariam replied.

"Yeah me too." Julia chirped. "What do they look like?"

"They are really sweet. They're around here somewhere." Hilary began to glance around, looking for the dogs.

"Really? Where?" The bluenette asked excitedly.

"Well there's Buzz over there, he's the team's dog." Hilary pointed to the young, sandy coloured dog who was playing with a stick. The other girls 'awed' over the dog and Hilary continued to look for the other dogs. She then spotted Kisha. She was over at Brooklyn who was happily petting and talking to her. "And there's Kisha, she's Kai's."

"Wow she's pretty, nice markings." Julia observed.

"Yeah, what breed is she?"

"Um...... I'm not really sure." Hilary admitted and looked sheepishly around the group and was met with sympathetic smiles.

"She's a Belgian Tervuren." Mathilda piped up shyly.

"Do you like dogs Mathilda?" Mariah asked. The lighter pinkette nodded and replied.

"Yes, I've always loved animals." The shy girl answered timidly.

"That's cool" The other girls beamed back at the smaller girl.

"So where's the last one then Hilary?" Julia pondered, looking around slightly.

"Uummmm......" Hilary scanned around until her gaze landed on the black Groenendael. She was still being petted by Kai, who was still crouched next to her, Tala beside them. "Oh, there she is, over there." Hilary pointed over in her direction.

"Aawww is she over there with daddy?" Mariam cooed jokingly. Hilary nearly spat out her drink and then joined in the other girls hysterically giggling.

"Mariam, if he heard you say that, he'd..... he'd kill you." Hilary replied in between her giggles.

" I know." She giggled. "But he's never gonna hear me say it, is he." The bluenette stated more than asked.

"No, I guess not."

"She kinda stays with Kai alot doesn't she, I mean she stayed with him most of the time at the beach today and now she is with him again" Mariah noted, while looking from Kai, Tala and Keira back to Hilary.

"Yeah, well Keira is quite shy and timid and sometimes she gets frightened really easy so she tends to stick with him so that she doesn't feel...so that she doesn't feel...afraid, I guess." Hilary mused but then snapped out of her thoughts . "But the other two don't care, they just go to anyone and are like 'pet me, pet me, give me attention', it's quite funny really"

"Awww, that's quite sweet actually when you think about it. With Kai and Keira I mean." Julia took a sip of her apple tango and began to stare off into space alittle.

"Okay crush list." at this the other girls started to get excited apart from Hilary and Mathilda, both of whom would rather keep theirs' a secret. Mariam looked expectantly around the group and waited for some one to go first.

"Oh yeah, we haven't done a crush list in a while. So Mariah who's on yours then?" Julia asked and all the girls turned to listen to her answer.

"Well.....Tala." The pinkette catgrinned.

"Oh my god, how did that happen?"

"Yeah, I mean you don't even know him properly right?"

"Not really but at the beach today he was really funny and knew how to have a laugh."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well that and he has a totally fit body." At this the other girls gave her a your hopless look and sighed. "But that's so not the main reason, he can have alot of fun and I've hung out with him a couple of times when we've both been hanging out with the Bladebreakers and he was a laugh then too." Mariah had been watching Tala since about half way through her sentence and was smiling widely. All of the other girls' attention was on her and they grinned at her. Mariah looked back to find the other girls grinning at her and quickly decided to divert the attention from herself. "So Mar what about you?"

"Well, I'm not sure really, I mean there's no one that I **really** like and have a total crush on but I sorta like Bryan from the Blitzkreig Boys." Mariam resolved putting emphasis on the word 'really'

"Really?" Mariah and Julia relpied in unison while looking slightly shocked.

"Mmm hmm, I've seen him around and he seems quite genuine and I can have a decent conversation with him without him trying to flirt with me or anything, unlike most guys."

"That's true, it's so annoying when you speak to a guy for the first time and they instantly start heavily chatting you up." Mariah agreed.

"It makes you think that they're only after one thing and they're a total player." Julia commented.

"So what about you Julia? Who do you like?" The pinkette turned to her friend and awaited her relpy.

"Brooklyn. I think he's really sweet. He's charming and knows how to make you feel special, just the way he talks to you, like respectful and understanding and it's kinda hard to find that in a guy these days you know." Julia took a quick sip of her drink before continueing. "And he's also gentle and likes animals which is a big bonus for me cause I like them too. He's just a layed back guy, not someone who starts a fight out of practically nothing." Julia was watching Brooklyn who was still playing with Kisha and she couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, looks like there's been some talk going on between you two already then if you can talk about him like that." The bluenette thought aloud.

"Yeah, I've talked to him afew times and really enjoy it, but anyways" She shook her head slightly to bring herself back into full focus. " So what about you two then." Addressing Hilary and Mathilda. Both girls averted their eyes and looked straight down. Mariah could see that neither were about to go first so she volunteered one of them.

"Mathilda?" The paler pinkette looked up nervously as she knew that there was no getting out of this one and looked at Mariah. "Who do you like?" The pinkette tried to sound more casual to try and ease the pressure alittle because they all knew that Mathilda was really shy.

"Oh and don't worry, this never leaves the group. No one else will find out what's been said or done, 'kay." Mariam cut in. This gave Mathilda alittle more confidence but not alot. She hesitated alittle before answering .

"Well I sorta like...Miguel and well Enrique was being kind of sweet too." She answered shyly.

"Yeah I'd watch out for him if I were you. He might seem like he's just being sweet but that boy is a serious player. You should see all of his girlfiends back in Rome, he is such a lady's man." Mariam advised before taking anothersip of her apple tiser.

"Really?" The lighter pinkette asked surprised.

"Yeah. But Miguel seems a nice enough guy and you must know him pretty well." Julia replied bubbly. Mathilda gave a small nod in reply and Julia gave a smile in return.

"And what about you Hilary?" Mariah asked. Hilary sent her an annoyed look but Mariah just gave a toothy grin.

"Why don't you tell them seeing as how you already know?"

"It's not my place to say." The pinkette concluded before toothily grinning even wider than last time. Hilary exhaled sharply before looking towards the others.

"It's Kai." Hilary revealed in a low voice. Mariam cocked her head to the side.

"He's abit quiet is he not?"Mariam was slightly surprised.

"What like Bryan isn't." Mariah quipped. Mariam just ignored her and kept her attention on Hilary.

"Well he can be but he's started opening up alittle lately." The brunette assured her.

"I mean don't get me wrong, his body and that pretty face of his are nothing to snigger at but I would imagine the conversations would be abit one sided are they not?" The bluenette asked glancing over at the phoenix.

"Not so much lately, Kai is beginning to relax around the team and lower his walls and he's actually starting to enjoy himself, not very often but he's getting better. I think adopting the dogs has sped up this process as well though."

"Hm." Mariam seemed to be impressed by that fact. "I just always pegged him as the enigmatic type."

"Hn."Mariah snorted. "Yall didn't see him at the beach today did you?" She chuckled before taking a sip of her drink and reflecting fondly on the earlier events of the day.

"You should go talk to him." Julia gestured towards Kai but Hilary just shook her head softly.

"No." She said almost in a sigh.

"Why not?" Mariam and Julia whined in unison. Hilary glanced over at Kai and watched him for a moment before answering.

"Because he is just beginning to relax, have fun, be himself, I want to see how he settles first." Mariam and Julia were about to say something but Hilary, whom was still watching Kai, began to speak again. "And besides, I don't want to make things difficult for him." The other girls looked on at Hilary, a confused expression marring their features.

"What do you mean Hilary?"

"Well like I said, he is just beginning to be himself, find his feet, I don't want to set him back by adding the concept of dating to him. I want to be friends with him have a good friend relationship with him, I think that Kai would be one of these guys that thinks the moment he is someone's boyfriend that he has to act a certain way, be the _'perfect boyfriend'_ and I don't want to put that kind of pressure on him."

"Fair enough, but you can't hold it off forever."

"Not forever, just until I think he's more comfortable." Hilary retorted finally taking her eyes off Kai to look back at her friends. "So what about you lot, aren't you going to talk to the boys?" Mariah and Julia nodded happily with grins on their faces, Mathilda looked nervous about the whole idea and Maraim just looked passive, Hilary raised her eyebrow in question at the bluenette.

"Can't. He's not here is he? And I'm not going all the way to Russia just to talk to him, I'll wait until he comes back." Mariam stated matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough."

*****

Elsewhere Tyson, Max and Kenny were having fun on the dancefloor together, dancing stupidly to the music that was playing. They were hyper because they had litteraly attacked the sugary confectionary stand and were now in sugar overdrive. They were beginning to draw attention to themselves, afew of the other bladers had stopped momentarily to observe them before going back to what they were doing but said three boys didn't care they were having too much fun to even notice that they had attracted somewhat of an audience.

Rei sat at a table not too far from where they were dancing, he was quite amused by watching them and thanked whatever power up there that they were draining their hyper energy now instead of when they got home. He watched them for afew moments more before turning his attention back to the people he was sharing a table with. Lee, Gary, Kevin, Mystel and Garland sat conversing about Mystel's most recent visit to White Tiger Hills. Since his first visit just after the third World Championship the blonde BEGA team member made frequent visits to White Tiger Hills, he just couldn't get enough of the place. He loved the scenery, the wide open spaces and how well the people of the village treated him on his visits. He also visited Rei, and they would take turns calling eachother atleast once a week to catch up. Rei would tell Mystel everything that had gone on with him during the week, his worries, his problems and all his happy times and thoughts aswell and Mystel would offer him advice and/or support and viceversa. The two had become quite good friends and enjoyed their time together. Earlier in the week Mystel had called Rei and whilst chatting it was arranged for Mystel to come and visit Rei in a fortnights time for a week and both teens were looking forward to it.

*****

Half an hour later saw some of the girls dispersed doing their own thing. Julia had left the table that the group of girls had occupied and had joined Brooklyn for a chat. Mariam and Mathilda had left to go and reunite with their teams for a while which left Hilary and Mariah to be the only ones still sitting at the table but not for long. They had been gossiping but Mariah had wanted to go and speak to Tala so she apologised to Hilary before excusing herself and wandering off toward the said redhead who was still talking to Kai. In truth Hilary didn't mind Mariah leaving to speak to Tala, infact she was pleased for her pinkette bestfriend and it also gave her the chance to talk to Kai and see how he was doing.

*****

Kai and Tala stood chatting. Kai was still crouched next to Keira, Tala in front of them. Mariah bounced up to them with a wide, toothy smile.

"Heya Tala" She chirped. Tala turned to see who had addressed him and smiled when he realised it was Mariah. He had secretly liked her too but hadn't said anything because he thought she liked Ray.

"Hey Mariah what's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey you wanna dance?"

"Yeah sure." He turned to Kai. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, knock yourself out."

"Thanks dude, I won't be gone long." Kai rose up to his full height. Tala nodded as Mariah grabbed his hand and dragged him off to dance. Hilary watched as Mariah dragged Tala off to dance and then seeing her oppertunity rose from her seat and made her way over to Kai.

"Hey." Kai looked round to see Hilary standing before him and gave a small smile.

"Hi Hilary." The brunette was also smiling, she was glad that he seemed happy enough but decided to ask him anyway.

"So, how are you holding up."

"I'm fine." Kai replied sending her a small, appreciative smile. Hilary nodded at his answer. "Actually coming here has been better than I thought it would be." He commented honestly as an after thought.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." Hilary had a happy, cheerful tone but smiles, Hilary's cheerful mood and Kai's contentment vanished when a loud crash was heard along with a very angry voice yelling from the direction of the buffet table. Kai and Hilary quickly whipped their heads round to the source of the noise and their eyes widened. Everyone else's attention was now on the sudden outbreak of noise as well and there was one thought running through all of the Bladebreakers minds.

_**'Oh no.'**_

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Please R+R and tell me what you guys think, your opinions really matter to me and constructive critisism is greatfully accepted. Sorry about any spelling mistakes that I have made, if you see any please don't hesitate to tell me. Luv Ya! XXMikaXX

* * *


	5. The barbecue, part 2

**_Heya guys sooo sorry again for the late update, school work, prelims work and everything else going on right now is just crazy and totally taking up all of my time. I'm not entirely happy with the chapter but I thought that I had better get something up since it's been months since my last update. I would also like to say a big thanx to everyone that reviewed and put the fic on alerts, muchas gracias!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I do own Kisha, Keira and Buzz._**

**_Warnings: Some mild swearing if any._**

**_P.S - I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes. I did check but I might have missed one or two._**

* * *

Chapter 5

The teams all looked over to see an argueing Kevin from the White Tiger X team and Ming Ming from BEGA and quickly realised the source of the crash. Buzz stood on one of the buffet tables watching the said pair argue. At once the Bladebreakers began rushing over in the direction of the buffet table, the argueing teenagers and most important of all their dog Buzz, who seemed to be quite happy standing watching the bickering teens and seemed blissfully unaware of the trouble he had caused. By the time Tyson, Max and Kenny reached the table Buzz had began barking at Kevin and Ming Ming apparently joining in on the arguement. Max, Tyson and Kenny had reached the table but had no clue on how to get Buzz off of the table and were quite intimidated because the young male dog was barking quite loudly.

"Tyson get the dog off of the table!" Kai called as he, Hilary and Rei made their way across the crowded dance floor. Said boy panicked abit at the command, any other time he would have done it straight away but, the same sweet harmless dog seemed quite scary when he was barking and the height boost definetly made him seem even more intimidating. However Tyson, Max and Kenny were saved from carrying out the request when Kai, Rei and Hilary finally reached the table. Rei bypassed dealing with the dog and went to see if he could find out what happened.

"I thought I asked you to get the dog off of the table not stand there and watch him!" Kai scolded but before Tyson could answer the slate haired boy quickly approached the table. Kai swiftly but gently shifted the dog round so that he could get a better hold of him and, placing one arm around his chest and hooking the other underneath him just where his ribcage stopped, lifted the dog off of the table and put him down on the ground, grabbing his collar before he could run off. The moment that he had been touched Buzz had stopped barking and resorted to panting instead, he just stood there as though nothing had happened with Kai holding on firmly to his collar.

Meanwhile Rei had been trying to get Kevin and Ming Ming to tell him what happened, but the second he had asked the two what had happened, after having stopped their arguement, they had both started to tell him what had happened but said pair began getting louder, attempting to shout over eachother to get their side of the story out first, so Rei shouted for them to stop. And to his surprise they did.

"Now," he said rubbing his temple to try and rid himself of the headache threatening to start. "can you please, _one at a time_, tell me exactly what happened. Kevin you first."

"Well it started when I came to the buffet table to get more food..."

_****Flashback****_

Kevin got up from his place at the table he had been sitting at and made his way over to the buffet table to get a bite to eat. When he reached the table Ming Ming was already standing at the table, plate in hand trying to decide what to pick. The small, green haired member of the White Tiger team grabbed one of the paper plates that sat in the corner of the table and took a quick glance at what the table had to offer. He noticed some small sausages and sausage rolls and reached over, taking a couple of each and placing them on his plate. Kevin looked around again deciding on what he should have next when he could hear a snuffly noise coming from down below. Glancing down he noticed the young, fawn/dark brindle, male dog belonging to the Bladebreakers, sniffing around the ground looking for any fallen food. Kevin clicked his tongue in an attempt to gain the young pup's attention. The green haired blader grinned when Buzz looked up at him, tail wagging looking quite friendly. Ming Ming eyed the dog nervously through side-glances, she had had never really been fond of animals and any dog bigger that a miniature poodle made her feel intimidated.

Kevin, completely oblivious to the aqua haired, BEGA member's discomfort began quite happily interacting with the young pooch. He had easily realised what the dog had been searching for and thought it would do no harm to give him a couple of pieces of food. The green haired, short blader took a piece of chicken from the table and brought it into the dog's line of view but high enough so that the dog couldn't reach it. Upon seeing and smelling the piece of chicken Buzz was immediately alert, giving Kevin and the piece of meat his undivided attention and wagging his tail rapidly.

"Are ya hungry boy?" Kevin asked the dog, to which Buzz gave an excited whine. Kevin grinned and tossed the piece of chicken to him and then patted him on the head. "Good boy." Kevin cooed over the dog.

Ming Ming however was disgusted that Kevin could even think about feeding the dog from the table so she decided to voice her objection. She might have felt intimidated by the dog but she'd be damed before she showed it.

"Don't feed the dog from the table." She spoke to Kevin as though scolding a young child. Kevin just ignored her, and instead of stopping he took another piece of meat and offered it to the dog. Ming Ming grew a vain in annoyance, she hated being ignored, especially when it was done on purpose.

"Listen you little shrimp, do _not_ feed the _mutt_ from the table. It's disgusting and incredibly unhigeinic to have animals around food that has to be eaten by everybody else. " The female blader shouted obviously irritated.

Kevin had been in a rather good mood up until now, he had never really liked the 'little pop princess' because of her general attitude towards anyone outside her team and he wasn't going to have the 'little diva' lecture or insult him. He puts his hand down heavily on the table which resulted in a small bang but not enough to attract any attention from the surrounding bladers, and then turns around to face the aqua haired blader. But no sooner had he done this that Buzz, thinking that Kevin had invited him up onto the table by _patting_ it, all be it 'alittle heavy handedly' but to him it was an invitation all the same, jumped up on to the table knocking afew of the serving plates with the food on it onto the ground with a crash.

"Now look what you did!" Ming Ming screeched at the short green haired blader.

"Me! This is your fault!" Kevin exclaimed angrily. Ming Ming couldn't believe that this _shrimp_ of a blader would blame her for something that she deemed all his fault.

"My fault. _How_ is this _my_ fault!"

"If you had just kept big mouth shut the and kept you unwanted _opinions_ to yourself then everything would have been fine!"

"If you hadn't been feeding the mutt from the table in the first place then none of this would have happened!" Ming Ming screeched. Buzz had decided that watching the arguement was kinda fun and so he started to join in.

"Now look what you've done you've upset the dog and now it's mad." Kevin shouted at Ming Ming.

"You guys, come on that's enough." Came Rei's voice from the side lines.

_****End of Flashback****_

"...and that's when you got here." Kevin finished.

"Right, and you agree with this do you?" Rei asked, directing his question towards Ming Ming, who was standing with her arms folded and hip cocked in a rather huffy manner. She gave a short nod in answer to the question. "Okay, well atleast we know that it wasn't Buzz's fault," He said whilst giving a side glance to the young dog and then to Kai who gave him a small nod and let Buzz's collar go. "but Kevin don't feed the dog from the table again, we're trying to train them and that'll just encourage bad behaviour."

Kevin nodded in agreeance and it was left at that. Everyone's attention started to disperse and everything began going back to how it had been before the incident. The party recommenced and the low buzz of chatter was heard again through the loud music.

*****

Max, now tired of dancing for the moment decided to go and see what the All Stars were up to, he looked around the searching for said team and it didn't take him long to find them. Rick, Emily, Eddie, Michael and Steve sat around a table in the far corner, trotting over, almost skipping the still _slightly_ sugar enhanced, blonde, former member of the All Stars bounced the last foot to the table.

"Hi guys!" Max chirped loudly. The rest of the All Stars team, used to the blonde's sugar enhanced antics, answered cheerily towards their young teammate.

"Hey Maxie, what's up?" Michael greeted.

"Nothing much, I just came to see how you guys were doing." Came Max's very cheery and hyper response. The young blonde glanced around the table at all of his fellow Americans noticed that the only female member of the group was typing away on her laptop.

"Emily." Max whined so that the orange haired girl looked up at him with a questioning look.

"This is a party. You shouldn't be working now." Emily gave a small smile before answering him with a reasoning tone.

"I know Maxie but I am working on some new data and I'm really close to completing it, if I stop working on it now then I might lose my thoughts and theories."

"But Chief's not even on his laptop, _Chief_! I mean if Kenny can stay off the laptop for one night then I thought anyone could."

"I know Max but I'm almost done and I promise that once I've finished with this data that will be me done, I won't do anything else for the rest of the night."

"Promise?"

"I promise." After answering in a voice that confirmed that she would in fact keep her promise Emily then gave Max a look to the same effect and then turned back to her work. Max then turned his attention to the rest of the table's occupants.

"So how long are you guys here for?"

"We're not sure Max." Eddie replied.

"But it'll be atleast another week before we head back to the States." Rick confirmed. Max nodded enthusiastically, in truth he hadn't expected them to stay that long so it was a bonus that he got to spend extra time with them before they left. Who knows the next time he will his team again, probably months from now. The thought saddened him alittle but he soon cheered up again knowing that he had more time than he had originally thought to spend with them before they left. He would make the most of it.

*****

Elsewhere Raul and Ozuma had started a friendly chat. Ozuma had noticed Raul and recognised him as Julia's brother. Julia had become quite good friends with Mariam so he had seen quite alot of her and from watching the Third World Championships last year he knew that Raul was the brunette/orange haired girl's brother so Ozuma decided to approached the burnette/red haired boy just out of curiosity.

"Hey ," Raul looked up at the black/red haired blader. "You're Julia's brother right? Raul of the F Dynasty?" Raul answered with a little nod.

"Yeah, yes I am."

"I thought I recognised you, you and your sister did really well last year." The Saint Shield's leader commented before taking a sip of his drink. Raul was abit unsure of Ozuma's intentions, he didn't know who he was and he was abit shy so answered hesitantly.

"Thanks." Ozuma noticed Raul's uncertainty so decided to explain himself and introduce himself properly.

"I'm Ozuma, leader of The Saint Shields, your sister Julia is good friends with my teammate Mariam." Ozuma then turned to watch his team. "Your sister knows our team quite well so I thought it would be interesting to see what you were like as well." Raul nodded in understanding.

"Fair enough." Raul turned and leant against the table behind them whilst taking a sip of his own drink and following Ozuma's gaze to the table that The Saint Shields now occupied. " 's that your team?"

"Yeah that's them."

"So then that's Mariam."

"Yep, and the taller guy is Dunga, the smaller Joseph, Mariam's brother." Raul again nodded to show that he understood. There was a slight pause before Raul spoke again. So, how come your team weren't in the Championships last year?"

"We had a few things to sort out back home but hopefully we'll be in the next tournament."

"Sounds good, I look forward to battling you guys." Raul grinned.

"Likewise." Ozuma returned the gesture.

*****

Kai sat at a table texting Bryan from the Blitzkreig Boys when Tala came back from dancing with Mariah. Kai had just snapped his phone shut, his text finished and sent when Tala sat down beside him.

"Hey dude." The slate haired blader turned to see a grinning Tala looking back at him and smirked.

"I take it you had fun then."

"Yeah, I did." The Russian blader said matter-of -factly whilst grinning and reflecting back on the great time he had had.

"Do I dare ask?" Kai enquired wondering if he really wanted to know or not what the redhead had been up to and also just to tease him.

"So who were you texting?" The redhead enquired completely changing the subject. The slate haired teen noticed his friends attempts to divert his attention but decided to let it slide for now.

"Bryan."

"Oh really what about?" Tala took a sip of his drink whilst sounding interested. He had seemingly taken Kai's advice and switched drinks to prevent his teeth becoming anymore discoloured. It was now a drink that looked like coke but to Kai smelt suspitiously alcoholic.

"Just asking what they are all up to just now." Tala nodded and took another sip of his drink and Kai noticed him try to stifle a grimace.

"Tala, what are you drinking?" The slate haired teen asked, his voice held a slight unintentional repremanding that Tala picked up on and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm 19, I'm allowed to indulge in something alittle stronger than fizzy juice and it's not like I'm gonna get drunk or anything. Just two or three drinks and that's me. I _promise_." Tala added the last part when he saw the look of disbelief on his friends face, but it soon disappeared when Tala had promised to keep his drinking light. Tala always kept his word and Kai knew that.

"Do you want some. I mean you are 18 so why not have something alittle stronger."

"Alittle!? Tala I can smell that from over here."

"Yeah I know, the measurement was abit high on this one." He admitted sheepishly whilst scratching the back of his neck. Kai rolled his eyes at his friends antics but moved on.

"It's okay I can't anyway, I'm driving." Kai shrugged.

"Fair enough." Tala fumbled around in his trouser pocket and pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Listen Tala?" The red headed Russian looked at his younger teammate, giving Kai his full attention.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"I'm taking the dogs to the vet tomorrow I was wondering if you could come with me and give me a hand."

"Why are you taking them to the vets?" Tala asked almost worriedly.

"Just for a general check over and to get them their shots, I'm gonna ask about insurance for them as well." Tala nodded and shrugged, satisfied with Kai's answer.

"Sure. When do you plan on going?"

"Well I checked when they are open and they do an afternoon surgery so I'll go around one."

"Sure. I'll be at Tyson's for noon." Kai smiled appreciatingly at Tala.

"Cheers."

"No problem." Tala grinned at Kai.

*****

It was now after midnight and things were beginning to slow down, the music had been turned down somewhat in respect for the surrounding residents, it was getting late and not everyone was on holiday. The Psychics, Barthez Battalion and the Majestics had already left and a few other teams were getting ready to leave. It had been half an hour since Kai and Tala's chat, Tala had kept to his word and had only just started his second drink, which was now sitting unattended as he was now dancing and chatting away to Mariah again. Lee looked utterly fuming at how close they seemed, dancing close to eachother and leaning in to whisper thing to eachother, the odd chuckle from Tala and giggle from Mariah. The only thing that had stopped him from going over there and stopping them was Gary.

Else where, Brooklyn and Julia were still chatting away with each other, they had been for afew dances here and there but had spent most of the night just talking to eachother. To others it might have seemed boring but they had a great time talking to eachother. Currently they were down on the beach, Broklyn was lying on his back hands underneath his head, one leg crossed over the other and Julia sat in the sand beside him, leaning back slightly, resting on her hands and gazing out at the sea watching the light ripples upon the water's surface and watching how the soft waves lapped up on to the shore.

She was thinking about how calm and relaxed she felt at the moment, being able to be here with her friends that she had made over the current year and how peaceful the scene around her was, the calm waters and the music from the party playing behind them, being dulled out by the trees that separated the beach from the platform and the stereo system behind them, and although the contented feeling made her happy it also sparked a sadness within her to know that it wouldn't be this way for much longer. Over the next week or so all of the teams would be leaving Japan to go back to their own countries, and back to their normal routines outwith the tournament months. The thought saddened her indeed, she would truly miss her female friends with whom she had formed close relations with as well as all of her other friends she had made, and then there was Brooklyn. Brooklyn...just thinking about the boy lying beside her brought a small smile to her lips, but that small, warm, happy smile soon turned into a sorrowful smile as she thought about returning to Spain. Julia was beginning to miss the warm climates of her home but it dampened her spirits to think that when she returned to Spain in a week or so that it would be the last time she saw Brooklyn, or any of her friends for that matter, for atleast 6 months, more that likely a year. And what if there wasn't a tournament next year it would be even longer before she was able to see and spend time with them again.

A small sigh escaped from her lips as she thought about it.

"What is it?" Julia was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Brooklyn's question, his voice soft. Julia paused for a moment before asking.

"I was just... I was just thinking about how I'm going to miss all of this.." Again she paused but Brooklyn didn't say anything, sensing that there was more to come he lay patiently waiting for Julia to continue.

"Traveling around with the circus, I didn't really have the time to make real friends. The circus was my family and Raul is my brother, it was all I knew so I never ever questioned it, all I needed were my _family_ and my brother, but after making friends and being able to be with more people my own age I feel almost reluctant to return to Spain. Who knows when we'll see eachother again. It could be years from now 'nd..."

Julia trailed off not knowing how to continue, Brooklyn seemed to sense her trouble and sat up beside her bringing his arm up and around her shoulders giving them a small supportive squeeze causing her to lean over and place her head on his shoulder. After a moment of Brooklyn's silent but highly effective comforting Julia managed to find the words to finish her sentence.

"It could be years from now 'nd I'll really miss my only friends. " Brooklyn gave a small sympathetic sigh and after a short pause spoke, his voice low and soothing.

"You know Julia, I don't think, in all honesty that it's gonna be that long." He again had a small pause before continueing, during which time Julia raised her head from his shoulder slightly to look at him. "Sure there might not be a tournament in that time but from the short time that I've known the other bladers I can just imagine them all getting together again just for the sake of it in a few months time, and I certainly don't think they'll leave it a year before they all have another get together." Upon looking down he noticed that Julia was looking up at him and he leant down and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

To say that Julia was surprised by this jesture would have been an understatement but she recovered quickly from her small shock to the system and offered him a small, grateful smile for his efforts to put her mind at ease.

"Thanks Brooklyn." She murmered loud enough for him to hear and again rested her head on his shoulder again. Brooklyn just answered by resting his chin atop her head and giving a satisfied sigh.

*****

Next morning as usual Kai was up at the crack of dawn to walk the dogs, after being awoken by his alarm he quickly showered and dressed himself before putting the dogs on lead and setting off. As usual Kai lead the dogs through the the small neighbourhood and down on to the main street.

As he walked Kai made a mental note on how much the dogs' behaviour had improved whilst walking on lead, especially Buzz. When he had first started taking them out they would pull and haul on their lead and if they saw something like a cat or any other small animals they would try their hardest to chase it, Kai remembered nearly being pulled off of his feet by the three dogs the second day he had them because the dogs had spotted a cat across the street, but after just over a week of gentle and patient training they had improved greatly. They now walked by his side, albeit still in a hyper active state but that would get better as the weeks went on.

Upon entering the field, Kai released the dogs, immediately they were off sniffing around and chasing eachother. Kai perched himself on a flat-topped rock and watched on as the dogs played. Glancing at his watch he acknowledged that it was only 7 am, and Tala would not be arriving for another 5 hours and if he timed everything right then he estimated he would have around three hours to just kick back and relax here whilst letting the dogs do their thing, giving him an hour to complete the walk and another hour to get himself sorted before Tala arrived.

When his three hours were up, Kai decided he had better get moving. Within seconds from emitting a high pitched whistle the dogs were all infront of him, sitting and looking up excitedly wagging their tails.

_'Hm, if only the team were this obedient.'_ Kai smirked and then snorted whilst shaking his head. _'Nah, never gonna happen."_

On his way back to the dojo, Kai noticed Brooklyn and Julia and had to to do a double take at the sight but then smirked. Brooklyn and Julia were in a heated make-out behind some of the trees that bordered the beach and the main street. Kai felt happy for Brooklyn, he was glad that the orange haired boy was finally finding happiness after enduring what he had throughout his life.

Upon arriving back at the dojo Kai entered through the back door with the dogs, quickly feeding them and headed off for his room. Moving into the living area the bluenette found the house far too quiet for good, not that he was complaining about the calmness that fell around the house but it was just too unusual. Expecting to find the yhouse empty Kai was surprised to find only Tyson remained.

"Hey there Kai!" Tyson waved enthusiastically towards his dual haired captain, said captain rolled his eyes at Tyson's inevitable questioning that was to come. "Oh my god dude, I am so happy your back. I am just so damn bored. Do you know what really sucks, the rest of the guys left me here all by myself with nothing to do, Max is away spending time with the All Stars, Rei left to go see the White Tigers, Kenny has an apparent sugar hang over and Hilary went shopping with some of the other girls which leaves me with no one to hang around with. "

Kai didn't say anything, just looked at Tyson with a raised eyebrow.

"So Kai where were you just now?"

"Out." Was the eldest teen's only response as he began to head off towards his room, he just couldn't be bothered with Tyson at the moment.

"Yeah, but out where?"

"Walk."

"Oh really? Cool who with?"

"Dogs." Was the last answer before the Russian teen managed to escape to the safety and silence of his room, or so he thought. After a few moments he could hear Tyson on the other end of the door trying to make conversation. Kai ignored Tyson and quickly changed, then settled comfortably on his bed, stuck his earphones in and then turned his ipod up until it drowned out the noise that Tyson was making.

Around 20 minutes later Tala strode up the path to the dojo, he knocked on the door and waited. When Tyson answered he was surprised but over the moon to have the red headed Russian here, maybe now he could relieve his boredom.

"Hiya Tala, what brings you here? Have you come to save me from the most boring day of my life?" He asks almost pleedingly to Tala.

"Actually no, "Tala says somewhat warily. "I'm here to see Kai." Tyson's face dropped when he heard Tala's answer.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Tyson muttered. The navy haired teen moved aside to let Tala pass. "He's in his room." Tala nodds and heads towards his fellow Russian's room. Standing outside Kai's door Tala was growing impatient, this was the fourth time he had knocked on the door and Kai still hadn't answered. Deciding to give up on being polite and waiting for an answer Tala poked his head around Kai's door and grinned hen he seen the younger Russian lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankles, headphones still in with his ipod still blocking out the sounds from around him, looking quite relaxed.

_'Not for long'_ Tala grinned seeing an oppertunity and took it. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Kai's waist. Said teen gave a strangled yelp in surprise causing the older Russian to laugh hard. Kai regulated his breathing, cursing under his breath and glared at Tala who had just managed to calm himself down and control himself and was now just grinning cheekily at the still peeved boy sitting on the bed glaring at him.

"I'm sorry dude, that was just too tempting to pass up." Kai didn't respond, just kept glaring and muttering under his breath so Tala thought it safer to move on.

"Shall we?"

* * *

**_Well that's it folks, like I said I'm not entirely happy with it but I had to put something up. Please review and tell me what yall think. _****_Luv Ya!! XXMikaXX_**


End file.
